happiness can be found even in the darkest of time
by HogwartsGleek
Summary: Aislinn Westell is not a normal 17 year old girl, She's a witch, not any witch, But the most powerful witch, more powerful the Dumbledore and Voldemort, and Merlin R&R! please..


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, and if I did I wouldn't be making fanfiction *giggles*

On with the writing!

Chapter 1:

AISLINN

I was waiting in my room, packing my clothes that I needed to go to Headquarters, Nigel was already done with his packing, although he can't find his wand. I got snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Nigel run in "Ais, I found it!" he said jumping up and down with his wand in his hand. "That's wonderful! You wouldn't survive without it." I giggled

He helped me pack the rest of my clothing and stuff I needed for the school year and enough to last a week at headquarters. Nigel began to speak "I hear that there's seven other children staying at Headquarters." He said excitedly "Yes?" I questioned "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't be shy, so you could talk and make friends…" he trailed off "You've always been the talkative one in the family, huh? He just stared at me "Fine, I'll try and talk." He ran to give me a hug "Oh, thank you, Ais, I don't want you to be lonely at headquarters." I laughed "why would I be lonely, Nigel? I have you." I kissed his forehead, then I heard Mum "You ready darling's?" she yelled loud enough to let us hear her "Yes, Mum" Me and Nigel said in unison. We always seem like twins although our age differences, I laughed at the thought "Well, come on you two, your father is waiting outside with the brooms!"

at that we walked down the stairs with our suitcases and our Owl, our owl was whiter than snow and her name was Leyla, me and Nigel share her to send our writing to our parents and our God Fathers, Remus, and Sirius. I tied my suitcase to my broom, Mum held Leyla, and Nigel is on the back of my broom cause Mum was to worried he would fall off his own, and she trusted me not to lose him on the flight, I was the best Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that's why. Father began to speak as I was on my broom "Ok, so Aislinn, you know where "IT" is right?" he couldn't risk saying where were going cause, You-Know-Who and the Ministry, Oh, did I mention Voldemort wants me killed, he also wants "The-Boy-Who-Lived" too. "Yes, I know where it is." I answered back to my father "Ok, then were off." After he said than he was off in the sky with Mum "You ready, Nigel?"

he nodded and I pulled my Fire Bolt up to the sky and road the wind like a bird, sooner than I thought, so I pulled down to the ground and layed my feet on the ground, Nigel hopped off my broom and grabbed the suitcases "how do we get in, Ais?" I sighed "I dunno." I sayed back at him, then the buildings started moving, I was staring in surprise "What is it doing?" asked Nigel "it's opening, it's-" I began to whisper "-headquarters." He smiled wide "Let's go in ok?" he nodded and we walked in, laying out bags next to the door I just shut, we kept walking and turned towards a plastic ear "What the bloody hell is that!" I asked surprisingly, Nigel shrugged, we walked closer and began to hear whispers. I stopped Nigel "Um, Ais, are we in the right place?" he asked me "I dunno this is were dad said we were supposed to go, I stepped closer to the ear and a cat came near it to play with it, so I picked up the cat, "where's your owner?" Nigel looked up to see Teens above us holding a string to the ear, so I looked to see what he was looking at, I raised an eyebrow "is this yours?" I said pointing with my free hand towards the plastic ear "yes", whispered one of the the identical twins I saw, suddenly the door swung open, and it was Father, Mrs. Weasley, and Remus "Took my children long enough to get here." My father chuckled. The other children were rolling up there plastic ear for the parents not to notice "Sorry, we were just staring at a brick wall with windows and doors, and didn't know what to do." I said sarcastically, Remus smiled at my remark "Hm, Do I get a Hello from the god daughter I haven't seen in, hm, about a year or two?" said Remus "Hello." I giggled and gave him a hug "Nice to see, you Moony"

I smiled big "you too" he answered back, Mrs. Weasley finally spoke "you must be Aislinn?" she said giving me a hug "Yes, and you must be Mrs. Weasley" I smiled at her like she was my own mother "call me Molly, please" she said with her warm smile, then she turned to Nigel " and you are Nigel" then she hugged him, I noticed the teens from upstairs walking down the stairs. "Oh, Aislinn, Nigel, These are some of my children and a couple more, why don't you all get acquainted." Oh merlin I am to shy… but I said I'd do it for Nigel, The twins introduced themselves first "Im George." one twin said "and I'm Fred." They gave me a friendly smile "Hi" is all I could say, then a bushy haired girl spoke "I'm Hermione." She said sweetly "Hello" I got introduced to the rest of the weasley's Then a boy with short black hair and green eyes with a scar on his forehead "Her Aislinn" he said "Hiya" then Ginny spoke "Um, we didn't get you and your brother's name?" she said trying her best to be nice "Oh, Sorry, Im Aislinn and this is Nigel." I said pointing to the short red headed boy called my brother. "I don't mean to be pushy but what are your last names, since you know all of ours." Asked Ginny once again "Westell." All of them stared at us with bug eyes, even Harry "What?" I asked "something wrong?" one of the twins spoke "N-no, but you do know who you and your brother are? Right?" I sighed "Yeah, more powerful than Merlin-"then Nigel finished my sentence "Voldemort, and Dumbledore" he sighed. I looked down to see the cat still in my arms " oh, um, Who's Cat is this?" hermione rose her hand "Mine." she took the cat "thank you" she mouthed to her.

!

Me and Nigel finished putting our stuff away in our rooms, so we walked down stairs with the rest of the Teens "We'll be having dinner downstairs." said Mrs. Weasley, then Fred and Feorge popped behind her and she yelped at them "Just because your aloud to use magic, does not mean yo have to whip your wands out for everything!" she said waking her twins. At that i laughed so i walked down the stairs seeing my God Mother,Tonks, my Mother,my father, Nigel,the twins, Harry ,and the rest of the Order. I sat next to Nigel and Nigel was sitting infront of the twins, Ginny and Ron came down and sat next to me and Nigel "Hey." said Ginny "Hey." i've seen the Weasley's at school just never talked to them.. i was to shy.. "Since were sharing a room we should get to know eachother?" Ginny asked "Sure." i smiled, i think i made a few friends "Ginny, you cant have Aislinn all to your self, we want to get to know her too."

said the twins in unison "I'll have time for everyone if they want it." i smiled a t George, there was something about him that i liked about him, i can tell them a part easily, i dont know how but i can. My god mother came to sit next to Ginny "Hello i have come to entertain." i giggled , i loved the fact that she was a Metamorphagus. Tonks turned her nose into a pig nose then into a Duck face, we were all laughing, i looked to see what Sirius and Harry were talking about "Show them, they'll find out soon enough." said Mad-Eye looking at Harry and me " Aislinn, can you come here for a moment." said Nigel's god father. Every one turned to look at me, i got up and walked to Padfoot and sat next to Harry. the man next to Harry gave us a newspaper and we looked at it, it said the boy and girl who lies, it had me and Harry on the front page, i knew Harry since hid 3rd year, i was in the same position as Harry in the Tri Wizard Tournament, We saw Cedric Diggory die infront of us

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well." said Sirius "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence on the Daily Prophet to smeer anyone that claims the Dark Lord has returned." Finished Sirius "Why?" me and Harry said in Unison "The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his Job." said Remus explaining "Thats insane, no one in there right mind would believe Dumbledore would'v-" Moony cut me off "exactly the point, Fudge isnt in his right mind, it's been twisted and worped by fear." it sayed silent for a moment, Moony finished "now,Fear makes people do terrible things, Harry, Aislinn, Last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything, now he's returned, and im afraid the minister would do almost anything to not believe it." "we think Voldemort, wants to build up his army again." said Padfoot "14 years ago, he didnt have just witches and wizards, but dark creatures,He's been recruting, We've been tempted to do the same, but gathering the fallowers isnt the only thing he's interested in." Mad-Eye coughed to get Padfoot's attention "We believe, Voldemort might be after something." "Sirius." said Mad-Eye motioning him to stop "Something he didn't have last time." finished Sirius "you mean like a weapon?" Harry finally said, Sirius opened hin mouth but Molly cut him off from talking "No, thats enough." she walked and took the parchment away. "There just children, you say to much then you might as well induct them to the Order straight away." Good, I want to join, if Voldemort is raising an Army then i want to Fight." said Harry, i sighed "Me,too, since he wants me dead also." my father and mother looked at me "It's ok with us." said Mum nearly about to cry, Sirius leaned back in his chair and clapped. after that we all ate and went to bed.

A/N: i think this is a bit short... whatever, Review and i'll right londer and update, :D sorry for my suckish writing... xD


End file.
